


Shades of Colours

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: Draw Me Up Something Nice [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drawing, M/M, Stiles makes a comic for Derek, Stiles makes his own comics, The Hale Pack - Freeform, story creating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wanted to just ignore the rest of the world for good, at least until he could finish this. But drawing the next part didn’t sit right with him. He wanted to know what they looked like before he could draw them. He wanted to see a picture of Derek’s parents; he wanted to know their names. He wanted this comic… he paused staring down at the last panel. He wanted this comic to be for Derek just as much as it was for him. </p><p>He wanted to share the memory of his mother with him. And the only way that seems to happen without his throat going dry and a feeling as if it was closing, was when he was drawing her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Colours

It wasn’t every day that when Stiles decided to draw that he would create everything. From picturing the plot, to the scenery, to the other character and what not. But for some reason the period right before lunch prompted him into thinking about something, and like most cases that thought wouldn’t leave his head until he pretty much milked it for all its worth.

He started by drawing the wolf, the drawing became more and more detailed as he went on. He kept telling himself that it was enough that that he could move to the next thing, but no. His hand wouldn’t agree, it kept adding fur and details to its face. He wished he had a colour pencil, he knew exactly what he wanted to colour it as.

He gave the wolf a small smile, his finger touching the edge of the pencil marks.

**It cried out when his hand touched it. The creature growled and snarled as its blue eyes locked onto brown. “Hey, I’m not going to hurt you. Just going to get you out of here before the hunters start checking the traps.” The boy hummed quietly as he worked, his mother always told him, a soft tone helped calm just about anything. The wolf rumbled in discontent and pain and the boy set the animal free. “There, don’t eat me.”**

**The wolf snarled, blue eyes locked on the boy before it huffed and limped off quickly. “Well that was eventful,” the boy muttered to himself as he stood up, legs unsteady. He would’ve been lying if he said that didn’t scare him a little.  The walk back to the village that he lived in took longer than normal, even when he regained his footing. He kept checking his surroundings for vibrate blue eyes. But all he saw was the plantation that was the forest.**

**But of course, he thought, wolves were slick creatures. You might not be able to see them, but they would be able to see you. It was just the way of things. When reaching the village border Stiles drew his large red hood over his head. “What are you doing out of the village this late in the night?” one of the Argent’s voiced as he approached. Stiles withdrew his hood from his from his head.**

**“Had to gather some herbs for my Mom,” he began. So he was totally lying and trying to make the guy feel bad, but c’mon! These jerks killed wolves, werewolves and humans that were ‘wolf sympathizers… well the extremist ones hunted them. But for the most part the hunters were to abide by a code. They wouldn’t kill any wolves unless the wolves killed. Eye for an eye, in a way.**

**But in all honesty, the wolves got the shitty end of the stick. It was like they were constantly fighting with two sides of themselves, without even adding in those little laws strictly for their kind—if you knew about them of course. It just so happened that his Mum was a healer and was welcome on Hale Land after she had helped one of the Hales through the aftereffects of Wolf’s Bane. Also helped prove the fact that they weren’t enemies due to a faint hint of Witch in their blood.**

**Thank God for that, right?**

**Supernatural creatures knowing about other supernatural creatures.**

**The hunter eyed the lack of greener in the human’s hand, his eye brow raised. “I heard wolves howling nearby, I took off,” Stiles shrugged. Wolves man, they’re everywhere and nowhere at the same time. You never know where they might pop out of. But the hunter nodded, he took the story. Perfect. “I’ll just go home and check up on my Mum now,” Stiles gestured through the village gates before darting through them before the hunter could possibly change his mind. He ran home—he was getting quiet good at that actually. Since his Mum had fallen ill, Stiles had taken her typical strolls through the forest to watch over the Hale pack that sat protected deep within the forest.**

_“I was going to live with them on their reserve, until I met your father.”_ **She told him time after time, her smile never leaving her face as she told him of the Hale territory and their own hidden little village made for the pack. Their children, both human and wolves, with even a faint hint of long ago witch blood keeping their pack strong and happy. They were a pack that wasn’t too frightened of change, but they still held onto their history. Like all supernatural creatures, Stiles mused remembered how even through the witch blood that pumps through both his Mom and his veins are weak, they still knew the history of the coven that they came from and were still going to learn and practice from those stories.**

 _“Why didn’t you and Dad go live their anyways?”_ **He remembered asking once.**

 **His mother just shook her head and whispered,** _“He doesn’t know of our world, and I don’t think he would be able to.”_ **He didn’t know what to feel then, nor now still. But his heart ached at the unknown of how his father would react to a part of who he was and to the world that Stiles found so interesting… so beautiful… so refreshing.**

**Each and every night Stiles found himself making rounds in the forest, a ball of light—or mage light—lighting his way over dead leaves, logs and running mice and other small animals. The movement always caused a little jolt of fear to run through his system. One never knew if it was a supernatural being, something dangerous, or just plain ol’ normal.**

**Each and every night Stiles made sure to look over the protection wards that his mother had set up to make anyone who ventured into the forest unlikely to find the Hale Pack establishment. Stiles didn’t even know what it looked like, let alone where it was.**

**When Stiles returned to his home, his mother was waiting for him at the dining table. She was loading vials and pouches of herbs and tonics. Most likely they were mostly types of Wolf’s Bane that the pack would need for healing in times of trouble. He knew that that meant that she would be in the forest tomorrow—to the Hale village. “I want you to come with me tomorrow,” she spoke smiling up at her son. _She wanted him to come with her so the pack would know him before she could no longer make these trips._ Stiles nodded, he was torn. He knew the unspoken meaning behind this, but he was also looking forward to finally seeing the little werewolf village. **

Stiles wanted to just ignore the rest of the world for good, at least until he could finish this. But drawing the next part didn’t sit right with him. He wanted to know what they looked like before he could draw them. He wanted to see a picture of Derek’s parents; he wanted to know their names. He wanted this comic… he paused staring down at the last panel. He wanted this comic to be for Derek just as much as it was for him.

He wanted to share the memory of his mother with him. And the only way that seems to happen without his throat going dry and a feeling as if it was closing, was when he was drawing her.

Stiles sighed, he could have gone and looked through the old year books in the library or something, but truthfully he just wanted Derek to share with him. And plus, his parents would be older than what they were in their High School photos (of course, unless Werewolves looked youthful for the rest of their lives).

The bell signaling the beginning of lunch rang and Stiles gathered his things carefully. He then followed the flow of students out the door and into the halls were he rode out the pushing and bumping and overall teenagers being teenager-y until his got to his locker. He left out his notebook (and a pencil) filled with all his drawings—knowing Erica would break until his locker to look at it anyways—before making his way to the filling Cafeteria.

“Drew anything else?” Jackson snickered when Stiles sat down, now with lunch in hand as well. The fucking bastard knew! Who else knew? Oh god they all did, didn’t they? Judging by their either smug faces or in Scott’s case the look of disgust (they’re like brothers okay; Stiles would be disgusted in his place to. Hell, he is when Scott gets all mushy mushy around Allison)… and then Danny who wasn’t there at last night’s pack meeting and was busy with family things, so he just looked confused.

“He draws?” Danny inquired slapping Isaac’s hand away from stealing his fry’s. Those two had something going on there, Stiles just knew it. Stiles flushed as Erica leaned over the table and made grabby hands at the notebook when it was slightly out of her reach.

“Yeah, porn,” Jackson snickered taking a swing from his water bottle.

“That was one time!” Stiles exclaimed burring his face in his hands when his cheeks began to flush.

Erica grinned, “two times. You’re up to two now,” she replied flipping to the page that she most likely finished at when she had gotten hold of it last night.

“It’s not just that!” Scott added, coming to the aid of his best friend. “There’s like, funny little stories of the pack and everyone else.”

Danny glanced over at the open book, “like what?”

“Well, he was drawing us in Hogwarts just this morning,” Erica replied licking her finger before flipping to the next page. Her face still in her large grin as she stared down at the pictures, “Aw, look at Isaac’s big cute eyes and his curly hair. He’s so cute,” she added bringing the notebook up to her face and nuzzling it. Weird.

Isaac leaned over her shoulder to get a good look, his face breaking out into a grin, “You did draw me!” he exclaimed before huddling next to the blonde, eyes moving from one picture to the next.

Lydia sat down beside Jackson just then, “what’s this about Stiles drawing us in the Hogwarts Universe?” she smiled. Maybe Stiles should have put her in Slytherin, she was very cunning. “What house did you put me in?”

Stiles gulped, he wasn’t sure if she took these things seriously actually. Let’s hope she wasn’t a hard-core Gryffindor fan and would kill him if he put her in a different house. “Ravenclaw,” he replied unsure. Lydia grinned, pleased with his choice and he felt like he had just narrowly missed a run in with death.

“And me?” Isaac grinned, looking up from the notebook.

“Hufflepuff,” he replied, “mostly because of your loyalty.”

“And the rest of us?”

Stiles sighed, “Erica, Jackson and Allison for Slytherin. For Ravenclaw there is Lydia, Danny, Peter and I. Gryffindor, I went with Boyd and Scott.”

“Whoo Gryffindor!”

“I was going to stuff you in Hufflepuff, I was this close to,” Stiles held up his fingers to Scott too show just how close he was.

“Where did you put Derek?”

Erica grinned flipping through the notebook to get a look at the Hogwarts drawings, “he put him in Hufflepuff,” she replied her grin stretching wider on her face. The other broke out in laughter while sat there and flushed.

“Hufflepuff isn’t a bad house guys… it’s just not that popular—“he tried to explain over their laughter. It wasn’t working.

**Author's Note:**

> http://shadowsheyla.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can go check it out if you want :)


End file.
